


Study Sessions

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, lame title ikr, mostly fluff and sometimes kyungsoo's sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the very productive life of Do Kyungsoo, a preclinical medical student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coronary Arteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a teaching assistant comes with many responsibilities.

The professor's droning voice was enough to lull him into a state of delirium, but a flash of light at the corner of his eyes prevented him from doing so. Panicking because he knew his phone has the tendency to produce a loud sound when it vibrates, he snatched it as quickly as his arm allowed him to, sighing in relief when he found out that the vibration was turned off.

 

10:16 Stellate  
_With all due respect,_  
_I'm sorry to inform you that we had to reschedule our study session, as some underclassmen had just asked me to help them with reviews. I hope you won't mind. Another time, another place? Preferably with good coffee. My treat.  
__P.S. please spare me, Lord Soo._

 

Sneaking a glance at the professor who was still talking passionately about the many types of hepatitis, he chanced a reply. Alright, then.

 

10:17 Aneurysm  
_Yeah, yeah. Have fun with those cells._

10:17 Aneurysm  
_I hope those freshmen spare you some mercy, then, as they can be kinda handful. First-hand experience speaking here._

10:18 Aneurysm  
_Had to explain the coronary arteries for, like, at least ninety-something times._

10:19 Stellate  
_hOW._  

10:19 Stellate  
_Well to tell the truth they're ~actually~ hard to understand?????_  

10:20 Aneurysm  
_No, really._

10:21 Aneurysm  
_You just need to remember each branch's branches and its course? It's easy once you could imagine the whole heart._

10:21 Aneurysm  
Aneurysm sent a photo  


10:21 Stellate  
_BUT IT'S HARD._  

10:21 Stellate  
_The blessing of strong long-term memory isn't given to everyone, jsyk._  

10:22 Aneurysm  
_Says the one who passed the test for lab assistant and only needed a day to learn and memorize the whole book._

10:22 Stellate  
_That /was/ short-term, too! I couldn't remember a thing post the selection test._

Junmyeon nudged him with his shoulder without taking his eyes off the slides. Kyungsoo looked up, flabbergasted, half-expecting the professor glaring at him. Well, not really, actually--he's still talking, but sometimes his gaze lingered too long at Kyungsoo's general direction like he knew one of his students isn't listening at all and is in need of an earful of words later. Well, shoot.

 

10:22 Aneurysm  
_Shit, the professor's looking at my direction._

10:22 Aneurysm  
_Talk to you later. Preferably at lunch. Don't miss me. Bye. Focus on your classes._

10:23 Stellate  
_KARMA'S A BITCH WHO BITES YOU RIGHT BCKA_  

10:23 Stellate  
_*BACK_  

10:23 Stellate  
_Yes, mom._

10:23 Stellate  
_Though I don’t have class rn._

10:24 Stellate  
_Um Soo? Baekhyun said hi and also he needs the money you owe him asap_

10:30 Aneurysm  
_I said LATER._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kyungsoo is a teaching assistant of anatomy (and embryology) department. She's one from the histology department, obv.  
> 2\. I would very much like to be taught by Kyungsoo-senpai.  
> 3\. I too can't memorize the coronary vessels' branches to save my life during exams.  
> 4\. Stellate is a type of cell... found in... many parts of the body... with different functions... I'll stop now.  
> 5\. And aneurysm is the condition where your artery enlarges excessively because the supporting wall got weakened. Yes, it's deadly and is an emergency case.


	2. Signet Rings

11:58 Stellate  
_Hey. R u still in ur class._

12:00 Aneurysm  
_Yes, the prof just wrapped up. Students are still flocking out of the class._

12:01 Aneurysm  
_Where are you? I'm on my way out._

12:01 Stellate  
_Some random discussion room. Forgot the number. It's on the first level, if that helps. Still doing some reports._

12:01 Stellate  
_Screw anatomical pathology._

12:01 Stellate  
_SEHUN JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ANATOMICAL PATHOLOGY TA AND DON'T NEED TO DO THE REPORTS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUB IT ON MY FACE EVERY FUCKING TIME_

12:02 Aneurysm  
_Be there in a bit._

12:02 Aneurysm  
_Or maybe not. Want me to grab something?_

12:02 Aneurysm  
_It sure seems merry over there, right._

12:03 Stellate  
_YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OFF_

12:03 Stellate  
_*OFC_

12:03 Stellate  
_A bottle of coffee and sandwich pls. The spicy one_

12:03 Stellate  
_Thank the Lord and the Heavens above._

12:06 Aneurysm  
_Thank me instead, you ungrateful kid._

12:06 Stellate  
_❤_

That sure was easy--Kyungsoo didn't need to ask which coffee she'd like to have since she hates that funky mixture of coffee and green tea. The cafeteria's instant coffee machine offers two flavours and nothing else. Piece of a cake.

But of course there were bound to be more obstacles because his smartphone vibrated again before he could put it in his pocket.

12:08 Oh Sehun  
_You guys are so gross. So freakin' gross_

12:08 Do Kyungsoo  
_Watch your mouth, Sehun._

12:08 Oh Sehun  
_I DIDNT DO ANYTHING U MORON_

12:08 Oh Sehun  
_Anyway can you get me some water? And an onigiri pls?_

12:08 Oh Sehun  
_Please with a cherry on top?_

12:08 Do Kyungsoo  
_No._

12:09 Oh Sehun  
_BUT WHY_

12:10 Oh Sehun  
_IM TELLING IM SO GOING TO TELL HER_

12:11 Do Kyungsoo  
_Sure, go ahead._

But he took an extra bottle (a grand total of three in his very occupied hand), because,

12:12 Stellate  
_Can't you just get him a bottle of water......_  

12:12 Stellate  
_He's whining nonstop_

12:13 Stellate  
_I can't do my reports_

12:14 Stellate  
_oH fuCKING SEHUN IS SUCH A BRAT HOW DID YOU SURVIVE BEING IN THE SAME GROUP WITH HIM FOR A YEAR_

12:15 Aneurysm  
_You'll survive, too. Somehow._

12:15 Aneurysm _  
I got the water anyway. Figured I'd have to do it, even if I don't want to._

12:15 Aneurysm  
_I better get something for this_.

12:15 Stellate  
_MY SAVIOUR_

12:15 Stellate  
_I love you to the moon and back_

12:16 Stellate  
_Is that enough because_

12:16 Stellate  
_This is embarrassing_

12:16 Stellate  
_Oh God._

12:16 Aneurysm  
_:)_

Smiling softly to himself, he pocketed his phone without any hassle this time.

"Lover boy, why are you smiling to yourself like that?" Junmyeon snickered.

Maybe not.

Stomping his way to the main building, he ignored Junmyeon's cry of "Hey where are you going? Can I join you? No? Are you going on a date? Like that nerdy studying-together-in-the-library  _date_? Do Kyungsoo, answer me!"


	3. Incarcerated Hernia

20:16 Stellate  
_Are you free @ 2 tomorrow?_

20:17 Stellate  
_I need someone to explain the mechanism of inguinal hernia to me._

20:34 Stellate  
_Hey_

20:34 Stellate  
_Heeeeyyyy_

21:04 Stellate  
_Kyungsoo. Dead to the world already?_

21:05 Stellate  
_Oh well then._

00:06 Aneurysm  
_Hey. Sorry. I just woke up._

00:06 Aneurysm  
_And sorry (again), I have clinical pathology at one, so no._

00:07 Aneurysm  
_But I'm free after three. How's that?_

00:09 Stellate  
_Whoa. I thought you were dead_

00:10 Stellate  
_No teaching duty? Then 3 is fine!_

00:10 Aneurysm  
_Why are you still awake?_

00:10 Stellate  
_I'll bring coffee!_

00:11 Stellate  
_Haha I'm just working on my group's banner's design_

00:11 Stellate  
_It's 90% done!_

00:13 Aneurysm  
_Oh._

00:13 Aneurysm  
_This late? Are you doing it all by yourself?_

00:14 Stellate  
_Well, I need to wait for the materials before I can start on the design… so there._

00:14 Stellate  
_Sehun was being extremely helpful though_

00:14 Stellate  
_At least I can talk shit about ~the other people~ with him_

00:15 Stellate  
_And he was the earliest to submit his part!_

Suddenly, the 'please don't kill me' chat Sehun had sent to him made sense. He made sure to send an 'It's okay, she needed it anyway, thanks.' to him, perfectly knowing that that brat is already fast asleep by this time and will probably only read the text tomorrow. Well, it's the thought that counts, right?  

00:16 Aneurysm  
_Wow. That's… good to hear._

00:16 Aneurysm  
_Coming from Sehun._

00:16 Aneurysm  
_Go to sleep as soon as the banner is finished, yeah?_

00:19 Aneurysm  
_But still, I thought we have talked about your tendency of getting /too/ involved. It's going to be your downfall someday. Don't let them take advantage of it and burn the hell out of you._

00:19 Aneurysm  
_Seriously._

00:19 Stellate  
_Thanks for getting mad in my stead. I'm already fuming though_

00:20 Aneurysm  
_Well, you should._

00:21 Stellate  
_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

00:21 Stellate  
_I know_

00:21 Stellate  
_Anyway, you too!_

00:22 Stellate  
_Please get some rest. Don't overwork yourself_

00:25 Aneurysm  
_But I just woke up..._

00:26 Stellate  
_Oh. Right._

00:26 Stellate  
_Go to sleep when you're tired then._

00:26 Stellate  
_But knowing you, I don't think you'd get tired._

00:27 Stellate  
_Reading something?_

00:28 Aneurysm  
_Still on Cosmos. Last few pages?_

00:28 Aneurysm  
_I will sleep when my brain tells me to._

00:28 Stellate  
_How I miss reading Sagan instead of geriatric-specific care textbooks_

00:28 Stellate  
_Tell your brain I said hi!_

00:29 Aneurysm  
_She said hi right back._

00:29 Stellate  
_It's a she????? Wow how did you know?_

00:29 Aneurysm  
_And ask you to call it a night._

00:29 Aneurysm  
_I… just know._

00:29 Stellate  
_Hello Kyungsoo's brain, I'll stop when I'm done with these shits._

00:29 Stellate  
_Ehhhh I haven't meet her properly!_

00:30 Stellate  
_Will we get along well?_

00:31 Aneurysm  
_You will. Don't ask me how I know, I just know._

00:31 Aneurysm  
_Listen to that playlist I gave you some days ago if you can't sleep._

00:31 Aneurysm  
_For God's sake, just close your eyes._

00:54 Aneurysm  
_Hey._

00:54 Aneurysm  
_Hey. Asleep already?_

00:55 Aneurysm  
_Well then. You deserve it. ❤_

08:16 Oh Sehun  
_so tell me when did u get so cheesy_

08:16 Oh Sehun  
_❤ u 2 baby_

08:33 Do Kyungsoo  
_Morning, babe._

08:33 Do Kyungsoo  
_Wait_

08:33 Do Kyungsoo  
_What the fuck._

08:34 Oh Shithun _  
_lol__

08:34 Do Kyungsoo  
_Shut up._

08:34 Oh Shithun  
 _lololol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very much alive, just getting lazier as the time goes by. Currently in my clerkship and it is so tiring.


	4. Case-Control

The gravelly pathway and students flocking out of the library in hurried steps, exhausted after pulling an all-nighter for the end-of-block exam and couldn't wait to meet their beloved beds at home, is never a good combination. Her nose scrunched up a bit as another group of her friends passed by, bringing with them small flurries of dust which almost choked her breath. Whispers and shouts were heard, some people complaining about the unpredictable questions, but she felt like she had done the exam justice--the best she could, though still a mediocre score compared to what the smartest people in her class get. Ah. Well. There's no use crying over spilled milk, and she had long come in term with the fact that you don't have to be the best to make your efforts feel rewarding.

Anyway.

What mattered now that the burden of unread materials have been left behind was whether they would actually go to the cinema or leave the plan for another day.

10:44 Stellate  
_Hey where are you?_

Hopping to her left side to take shelter under a staircase from the scorching sun, she rolled her shoulder and heard a satisfying pop. Wincing, she felt an incoming headache pounding from somewhere inside her head--something that was bound to happen with the lack of sleep last night. If it was another occasion, she'd like to just go home and sleep for the rest of the day, but they're going to watch Suicide Squad and he had been excited since the release date was… released. And if that's the case, she wasn't going to miss it for the world.

10:44 Stellate  
_Are you joining us or nah_

10:45 Stellate  
_Baekhyun & Chanyeol r pestering me rn _

10:45 Stellate  
_Actually its just Baekhyun since Chanyeol is getting his car frm the parking area but theyre the same entity right_

A jet-black SUV pulled up in front of her. Baekhyun, who was running his mouth off with profanities about biostatistics, squealed in joy and practically ran towards the car as the driver's seat window rolls down, revealing a grinning Chanyeol inside. It's straight out of teenage rom-coms and she couldn’t help but scoff, pocketing her cellphone for the time being before getting into the car.

"Buckle up, Baek. Hey, he coming?" Chanyeol asked after she had slammed the door shut. She shrugged, "Dunno. He's not answering my texts." 

10:47 Stellate  
_Soo?_

10:47 Stellate  
_We're in Yeol's car already so if you're going to join us let's just meet up at the cinema ok_

10:47 Stellate  
_Pls reply asap so we can get the tix for you too!_

10:54 Aneurysm  
_Im at gomr_

10:54 Aneurysm  
_*home_

10:54 Aneurysm  
_Ill pasd for todat_

10:55 Aneurysm  
_Im sotry im just tpo sleepy to go_

_Well, that's too bad_ , she mused, before telling Baekhyun to only buy three tickets for the earliest screening they could catch. Thank God for online ticketing. 

10:57 Stellate  
_Ok then noprob_

10:57 Stellate  
_Please just get some rest!!_

10:57 Stellate  
_Did I wake you up?_

10:58 Stellate  
_Ffs you made so many typos you must be either half asleep or on the verge of sleepiness_

10:58 Stellate  
_I've told you to not overwork yourself right_

10:58 Stellate  
_You didn't sleep??? At all???? Last night?????_

10:59 Stellate  
_Chanyeol said so_

 

11:00 Aneurysm  
_Ive told thwm both that im not going if thwy keep bothering you just tekl me and ill do spmething_

11:01 Aneurysm  
_Yeah thsbks_

11:01 Aneurysm  
_Yes i didnt sleep last nught sorry_

11:01 Aneurysm  
_You didnt wakr me its okay_

11:02 Aneurysm  
_Have fun b safe i love you_

11:03 Aneurysm  
_Do i need to pick you up latee or_

11:06 Stellate  
_Chanyeol said I can tag along after the movies and Baek wants to go look for something..._

11:06 Stellate  
_So nah. Anyway i can always get taxi too or something like that._

11:06 Stellate  
_Just get the sleep you'd missed_

11:07 Stellate  
_You deserve it_

(In the end he showed up for the sake of watching Suicide Squad because he can't miss the movie for his life.)

(It's her second round so she's bound to spill some spoilers.)

(And he bought a large cup of chocolate smoothies as a bribe to stop her from spoiling the whole movie.)

( _So whipped_ , Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo effectively shut him up with a well-aimed kick on his shin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written when Suicide Squad was the equivalent of Thor: Ragnarok of this day (regarding the hype)


End file.
